Reading Your Thoughts
by total-whovian
Summary: This is a fic for Bridgette and Nini. Sharon is jealous of a woman who is flirting with Andy in the Murder Room and just when she thinks she their relationship is over, Provenza brings her something that Andy has been keeping form her. I hope you like it!


**Reading Your Thoughts**

 **Author's Note:** This is a fic for Bridgette and Nini and is my take on what might happen when Sharon becomes jealous of another woman who flirts with Andy. Enjoy J

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own MC or its characters.

Sharon watched as Andy interviewed one of the witnesses in their latest case. The witness was in her thirties, blonde and was beautiful. If she were just regular person on the street, Sharon would say that she looked like a nice person, but she is not just a normal woman and she is not just walking down the street. This woman is in her Murder Room and is flirting, shamelessly she might add, with her man.

Andy has been talking to her for the past 30 minutes and yet, he hasn't put a stop to the flirting. He just smiles and laughs at her jokes, and then goes back to asking her question after question. The witness doesn't seem to mind, but Sharon sure does. It was this kind of behavior that drives her nuts. Jack did stuff like this to her all the time, although he would make a show of flirting back and would probably already taken the woman to his place by now.

The woman was gorgeous and Sharon could not blame Andy for looking and going along with the game, but there was a part of her that wished he would just tell her to stop and walk away. He was having a great time with her and they seemed to get along, which only upset Sharon more. After looking out into the Murder Room to see that most of the team was wrapping up, she decided to head out. She sent Andy a text saying that she wanted a quiet night at home alone with Rusty and that she would see hi tomorrow.

Instead of going home, Sharon went to the local cop bar around the corner from the station and ordered a glass of red wine. She needed some time away from everything to sort out her thoughts and be away from everyone with an opinion on their relationship. As she finished the glass and was paying, a familiar voice caught her by surprise. She figured he would be home with his wife, but obviously he needed a break from today too.

"Captain," Provenza greeted, "I take it something is wrong in Idiot-town because Andy said that you wanted to spend time with Rusty."

Sharon laughed at his constant reference to them as 'idiots' and decided to confide in him.

"The witness that we had in today," she sighed, "She seemed to be really interested in Andy, and he didn't seem to mind."

"Are you telling me that the Wicked Witch is actually turning green with jealousy?" he said acting shocked.

"Very funny, Lieutenant," she deadpanned before taking a sip of her newly refilled glass, "How are things with Patrice?"

"Oh no," he scolded, "You are not getting off the hook that easily, but I will tell you that Patrice was having a ladies night with some old friends, so I decided to stop for a drink on the way home. Now back to the topic at hand. Do you really think that Andy would flirt with somebody other than you?"

"You saw him today!" she scoffed, "He was soaking it up."

"Ah, but I did see him today, and that is where you are wrong," Provenza fiddled with an envelope in his breast pocket, "The old Flynn would have made it clear to everyone that he was flirting back and wanted to take her back to his place. The Flynn that I saw today was one that completely ignored the flirting and decided to appease her to make the interview go quicker. He even had Sykes walk her out when they were done and when she asked for a card he gave her one of Julio's."

"He did?" she asked shyly, a bit embarrassed that she jumped to conclusions so quickly.

"Mhm," Provenza placed the envelope on the counter and slid it to her, "This was something that Flynn wrote to you while he was in the hospital. He doesn't know that I still have it because I told him I burned it, but I think you should read it. Jealousy is not pretty, but it does let you know that you care. If you want to know how much he cares, read that."

Standing up, Provenza placed $10 on the counter to pay and began to walk away.

"Lieutenant,'' Sharon called out, "Thank you."

Instead of answering, he gave a slight nod and what looked like a small smile before he continued out the door and away from the bar. Sharon grabbed the envelope and opened it. She pulled out a letter addressed to her and realized that this was not the place to read it. She grabbed her purse and paid before following the same path her Lieutenant had taken. By the time she got home, she had missed several calls and texts from Andy asking if she was ok, and she responded quickly by saying that she was. Rusty had also texted her that he was going to stay the night with Gus and not to worry.

She had the whole condo to herself to read Andy's letter. So, she decided to change out of her suit and into yoga pants and a light t-shirt. She grabbed the blanket off of her seater chest in her room and brought it into the living room. Then she grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and realized she had run out of things to do. She was done stalling and was now ready to read his letter. She could already tell that she had made a mistake by judging him earlier, but that was what she knew. If this letter proved anything it was that she was wrong and Andy was a completely different man then Jack. He was a great man, and she was about to find out just how good he was.

 _Dear Sharon,_

 _If you are reading this then it means that I did not make it through the surgery. I know that is a cliché way to start a letter, but it's true and I wanted to get that out of the way. If I did not make it, then I want you to know a few things that I was too scared to tell you. I didn't say any of these things because we are taking things slow and I didn't want you to feel as though I was pressuring you into anything._

 _The last thing that I would want you to feel is rushed. You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me, and I can never thank you enough for that. You have saved my life more times than I can count, and most of those times I treated you like crap. The truth is, I was grateful for each and every time you saved my ass when you were back in IA, I just didn't want to admit it._

 _Then I started to fall hard for you. There were days in the beginning where you drove me crazy because I wanted to hate you like everyone else, but I couldn't. It all came tumbling down on me when you went to my daughter's wedding as a "friend." You were so beautiful and I could not believe that I had someone like you by my side. I still can't believe that you would accept a guy like me to be yours, but I am grateful for whatever angel is watching over me._

 _After that day, I knew I was a complete goner. You were everything and anything that I could ever want or need. I wanted to do everything in my power to make you happy. I would treasure the days that I was able to make you smile, or even better, laugh. Then I realized that I wanted to do more. That was the day that I asked you to Serve._

 _I wanted you to know how special you are to me. That night as we sat at that table, in one of LA's most romantic restaurants, I vowed to make you feel as special as you made me feel each and every day. I wanted to treat you like the amazing woman that you are and I guess I screwed up towards the end by jumping on that car. I know I scared you, and I apologize for that, but it was something that I did in the heat of the moment and I wasn't really thinking._

 _These last few days with you in your condo have been absolutely amazing for me, and I had hoped that one day we would be able to wake up next to each other and make it a permanent thing. The truth is, living with you and the kid has made me realize that I am absolutely in love with you, and I cannot find a way to express how much I truly feel for you._

 _I know I should have said something sooner, but I didn't want to scare you. I absolutely adore every little thing about you, Sharon. You have made me the happiest man on earth and in by now, probably heaven too._

 _With all my love,_

 _Andy._

Sobs could be heard throughout the condo as Sharon tried to gather herself after reading his letter. If he had died, she would have killed him for writing something like this, but now all she wanted to do was hug him. She hadn't had a lot of time to process the idea that he was alive and well until now. Reading his letter made every painful memory come back to her. They had thought about the same thing as he had been carted away on the gurney, but he had done something about it, and she hadn't.

There was suddenly a knock on her door and she realized that while reading and crying, she had missed several calls and texts form Andy and he must have been worried about her. Sure enough, she opened the door and was immediately in his embrace. He held her tight as she broke down in his arms and held onto him for dear life. He was beyond confused about what was going on, but his worry took over and he decided to comfort her before questioning her. Picking her up into his arms, he carried her into the living room and set her down on the couch.

Sitting down next to her, he gently caressed her face, "Sharon, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Andy," she gasped as she tried to calm herself enough to explain everything.

"For what?" he asked just as a familiar yellow piece of paper caught his eye.

 _So Provenza hadn't burned it like he said. Wait, was Sharon upset about what I said in the letter? Damnit! This is why I didn't want her to have it unless I actually croaked._

"Sharon," he turned back to her, "if this is about the letter-"

"No," she interrupted him, "This is about me acting like a jealous bimbo."

"You are in no way a bimbo, Sharon," he laughed as he pulled her into his side to hold her.

"I saw you with the witness today and thought you were enjoying her flirtatious attitude a little too much. I left right after that and headed down to the bar around the corner. That's when Provenza came in and gave me the letter and explained everything."

"Sharon, look at me," he said seriously, "I want you to know that even though she was pretty and was laying it on rather thick, I didn't really care."

"But she was blonde and young and pretty," she argued feebly.

"She was," he said but focused on her eyes before he continued, "but you are beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful, and amazing. Even though she was flirting with me, I could not stop thinking about you and how lucky I am to have you. And now that you have read my letter, you know just how much I care about you."

"I do," she smiled while smacking his chest with her hand.

He could see that she was starting to dose off a bit and realized that she must be tired from work and now all of this. He rubbed her back while placing a kiss to the top of her head. She hummed and he pulled her in closer so that he could assure himself that she was really in his arms.

"Sharon," he whispered into her hair, "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Mmmkay," she mumbled before pulling away from him to stand up.

As Andy began to walk towards the front door, Sharon pulled on his hand so he would turn towards her.

"Can you stay?" she asked quietly, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Of course," he smiled before going back towards the couch, only to be stopped again.

Sharon shook her head and pulled him towards her room.

"Are you sure?" he asked as they reached the doorway to her room.

She nodded and pulled him into her room. She got into bed and waited for him to join her. He took off his pants and jacket and was left in his boxers and t-shirt. She crawled into the bed with her and carefully took her into his arms when she came closer.

"Thank you, Andy," she said as sleep quickly claimed her.

Andy looked down at her and couldn't help but grin.

"Of course," he replied while letting sleep take him away as well.

They both slept better than they had in a while knowing that the person they loved was next to them. Safe and sound.

THE END


End file.
